Beautiful, Dirty, Rich
by iamdelilah
Summary: Tony finds Steve doing household chores & sexy times in the laundry room ensue. Stony!


As Tony passes the laundry room he catches a glimpse of Steve bent over transferring wet clothes from the washer into the dryer. It's ridiculous, Tony thinks, for Steve to do their laundry because they have _people_ to do that for them. But Steve insists and Tony determines it's part of Steve's damn mother henning or his domestic instinct or some shit like that. Because let's be honest, Steve is practically a fucking _housewife_.

Steve doesn't hear Tony walk in and he's taken by surprise when two greedy hands grab at his ass and Tony presses against his back. With his chin on Steve's shoulder Tony kisses the spot just below his ear.

"Hey, gorgeous."

He makes an annoyed grunt but the smile on his face gives the hint that he isn't sincere. He turns his head, briefly catching his lips with his own. "Tony, I'm busy. Not now."

With a frustrated sigh Tony pulls away. "I don't understand why you insist on doing laundry."

Steve shrugs. "There's no reason to waste money on hiring people to do something you and I are both capable of doing."

Tony throws his head back in laughter. "Waste money? Oh my god that is _precious_. Darling, money is not an issue and it never will be."

"Don't you have something better to be doing besides bothering me?"

Tony shrugs and Steve tosses the last of the damp clothes in the dryer. Just as Steve turns to leave Tony pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it into the washer.

Steve glares at him. "Was that even dirty?"

Tony shrugs. "Probably not. But oh, look, how convenient." He grabs at Steve's too-tight t-shirt and pulls it off before Steve can protest. "I should buy you a maid outfit." He throws the plain white tee into the washer.

Steve sighs in defeat. "I'm not wearing a maid outfit."

"I didn't even come up here to find you. I just walked by and you were just _there_ with your sexy ass on display for me. You're too damn pretty for your own good."

"If you're going to try... Can we at least go to the bedroom?"

Tony steps forward and instinctively Steve backs up against the wall. Tony shrugs.

"Maybe I wanna just take you right here. Bend you over the washer and fuck you so deep. Maybe I don't even wanna make the trip to the bedroom for lube. We could use soap. Or I could fuck you dry."

He glances down to see that Steve's too-tight jeans are strained against his cock. Tony gasps in mock surprise. "Oh, look _at that_. Baby, you're so easy. I bet I could make you come without touching your cock. All I have to do is _talk_."

Steve's eyes widen in surprise. "_Tony_._"_ He moans just at the thought, wondering why they'd never tried that before. "Yes, _yes._ Please. T-talk, just- say all those things you say. All the filthy things you say."

Tony chuckles deeply and leans back against the washing machine, legs open enough so that Steve can stand between them. "Alright. Come here, beautiful. Stand between my legs, just like that." Steve braces his bare feet on the ground, leaning back into chest Tony and pinning him to the washer so that Tony's mouth is level with his ear. Tony reaches around, his fingers dragging across Steve's taught belly. "I love your stomach," he says offhandedly. "So pretty and flat. Love to watch you come on it."

Tony drags his blunt fingernails up, grabbing at Steve's nipples briefly before he reaches down to unbutton his jeans. He pops the button and pulls at the zipper, pushing Steve's jeans down over the curve of his ass. Steve steps out of them, kicking them to the side and he gasps when Tony's fingers dig into his thighs, gripping them roughly.

"I love your thighs. Love how thick they are, how perfect, how flawless." Tony leans forward slightly, catching Steve's earlobe between his lips. He bites down hard and Steve groans, reaching for his dick but Tony grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"No touching, remember?" Tony presses a soft kiss to the nape of Steve's neck. "What's your favorite? What's your favorite thing for me to do to you? You love it when I fuck you? You love my fingers? Love it when my entire hand is inside of you and I punch you so open?"

"Love this," Steve whispers. "I love when you talk."

"Maybe when you're on your knees with my cock in your mouth. When you feel it at the back of your throat and you do your best not to gag on it. You always drool when I fuck your mouth. Is that because my dick is delicious? Is it because I taste so good? Or is it because it's too big for you?"

Steve throws his head back against Tony's shoulder, pressing his ass further into Tony and he wants something inside of him so badly. Fingers, tongue, anything. Just needs to feel full. So when Tony's roaming fingers reach Steve's mouth he parts his lips in invitation, pulling two fingers in and sucking on them, running his tongue over the callouses on Tony's knuckles.

"What are you gonna do for me?" Tony asks and his obviously hard cock is pressed tight behind Steve's ass. "Will you get me off with your hand? Will you let me fuck you? Or maybe you'll just suck me off with this pretty mouth of yours." Tony pushes a third finger into Steve's mouth, reaching as far back as they'll go and Steve's belly tightens as he fights the urge to gag. He opens his lips wider and Tony thrusts his fingers into Steve's hot, wet mouth as if they were his dick.

When Tony pulls them out a long rope of drool trails down the side of Steve's chin and he's breathing heavily, getting closer to the end. He wishes Tony would finger him because his fingers are wet enough to slip easily inside. But there's no hope in that so Steve grinds back against Tony's cock, hoping to elicit a response.

"Shit," Tony breathes. He grabs Steve's hips, his saliva-covered hand slipping against the skin, but he manages to squeeze them, bringing Steve back to meet his hips. "How's it feel without me inside of you?"

"Empty," Steve pants. He tries to grab at his dick and those hands leave his hips and grab his fingers.

"_No_."

The blond groans, throwing his head back in frustration. "Tony, please-"

"_No_. What's with you, sweet pea? You're always such a good boy for me." Tony reaches up, trailing Steve's hands over his nipples. "Does it feel good to touch yourself? Having me tell you where to touch, guide you where to touch, not letting you jerk off?" Tony feels a pang of sentiment and he holds Steve close, arms around him lovingly. "I love you. Love to fuck you, love to kiss you. I love it when you sneak up on me and wrap me in your arms. You're everything to me. You know that?"

"Tony..." Steve smiles fondly, moving his head to the side so that he can meet Tony's eyes. "That's sweet."

Tony shrugs, leaning forward to kiss Steve's mouth. He trails his hands over Steve's thighs, bringing them dangerously close to his dick and squeezing the thick flesh. Steve lets out a harsh gasp and Tony smirks. He moves his hands closer, resting them on Steve's inner thighs, and squeezes again. Steve's eyes slide closed and he lets out a shuttering moan.

"Think about when I fuck you. Right when I push in, how I always slide in so easy because you're such an open slut. You remember the feeling? Think about my hands on you, my lips on your nipples, teeth on your lips, biting and pulling at them until they're red and swollen. My balls slapping your ass every time I pound into you. Think about when I come inside of you, the way it slides out of you and down your thighs. Right _here._" Tony squeezes his inner thighs and Steve lets out a long, pleasured moan, coming and sliding back against Tony's shoulder.

"Good. There's my good boy. Ride it out, baby." After several moments Tony releases Steve's legs and realizes that Steve managed to come on his forearm. He lifts it up to Steve's lips. "Clean up the mess you made." He emits a husky sigh as Steve's innocent, pink tongue laps at the come on his forearm. "_Good boy_."

Without being told Steve pulls from Tony's grip, sliding down to his knees. He unbuckles Tony's belt with ease, unbuttoning his jeans, sliding them down and taking Tony into his mouth in one smooth motion. He drops his jaw just as soon as Tony's hand tangles in his hair and he thrusts forward, his cock hitting the back of Steve's throat. Steve's eyes tear up but he insists on getting Tony off and he places his hands on Tony's thighs, letting Tony fuck his face relentlessly.

"So beautiful, Steve," Tony groans as drool drips out of Steve's mouth and down his chin. "You are so fucking _good_ at that." He thrusts two more times and on the third one he holds Steve's face to his groin, his balls pressed flush against Steve's chin, his come sliding easily down Steve's throat and Steve has no choice but to swallow. He pulls away, dropping Tony's dick from his mouth and coughing. His chest is heaving as he tries to catch his breath, collapsing on the floor with his back against the wall.

"You alright?" Tony asks softly, offering a hand out to Steve. He pulls him to his feet, pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. "I'm sorry if I- too hard."

Steve shakes his head, still trying to catch his breath as he wipes at the drool on his chin with his hand. "I like- I love doing that," he admits quietly.

Tony blinks twice because is Steve really admitting that he loves to suck dick? He grins, bringing Steve in for a sweet embrace. "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
